poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic film opens with a book with a golden unicorn head started to open revealing a legend of the two sisters Narrator: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. crack Narrator: She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both... Narrator and Twilight Sparkle: ...sun and moon... Twilight Sparkle: ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where? Irish Film Makers, present... A Connor Lacey project... The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic (Full Movie) Wheeljack (G1): Connor, what are you doing? Connor Lacey: Well, since Twilight's so busy studying, I decided we should go and help her discover what it truly means to have friends. Norman Price: Is it because she focused on boring old studying than making friends? Connor Lacey: Truth be told, Norman, yes. Spud the Scarecrow: And we thought she said we're her friends. Kim Possible: Well, now it's time for the real thing. Sarge: Sounds like Mike Wazowski. He wants to study at Monsters University all year and never took breaks to have fun. Mike Wazowski: I heard that! Sulley: You heard him, coach. It's true. (points and clicks his tongue at the Monster High girls) Clawdeen Wolf: I don't know why he does that. Lightning McQueen: I know how Twilight feels. James Jones: Yeah, me too. Lightning McQueen: I used to be so arrogant and only care about racing and don't care for others like pit crews. But when I came to Radiator Springs, Doc, Sally, Mater and everyone else help me see that there's more to life than racing and that I can't win without good folk like the King said. Connor and his friends helped out as well. Connor Lacey: Boy do I remember that. Maxwell McGrath: Yep. Thomas: I'm glad that you've invited me and Percy to come with you to Equestria, Connor. Connor Lacey: You're welcome, Thomas. Percy: At least The Fat Controller lets you see the world, Thomas. James, how do you know how Twilight feels about not having friends? James Jones: I've had experiences in my early years. Thomas: Like what? James Jones: Well, there was that one time when I got stuck in the Flood household whilst trying to be a fireman just like Uncle Sam. Connor Lacey: Huh? Fireman Sam: What he means is, he was trying to be like me after I called him Fireman James once. Connor Lacey: I see. You do realize that was dangerous, James. James Jones: I know, Connor. I shouldn't have listen to my walkie talkie and beat Uncle Sam to other emergency like helping Lion out of Mike's van and helping Norman when he's stuck up a tree. Sarah Jones: He-he. Mirage (G1): That's so funny. Spud the Scarecrow: Sure is. (laughs with Norman scowling) Sulley: Well, my real name is James so I'm surprised you got it. James Jones: Really? Sulley: Yep. But friends call me Sulley so it'II help the confusion. James Jones: Well, that's alright then. Wow, that's my first time of not being afraid. Mike Wazowski: Well, I suppose since we make children laugh instead of scream now, that would be good, especially since kids aren't toxic after all. Fireman Sam: That's what you thought until we showed you that we weren't. Sulley: Especially with Boo, right Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, what they taught you about children during the Scare Games was wrong. Mike: Yep. Lightning McQueen: You know something, Connor? If I can learn there's more to life than the fast lane, so can Twilight. Connor Lacey: Couldn't have put it better myself, McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: If Twilight takes a break soon, that is. Derek Price: Let's just stop chit-chatting and go. Connor Lacey: He's right. Let's go. On to Equestria! head there scene changes to Twilight Sparkle trotting when Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette show up Twinkleshine: There you are, Twilight. Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on. Twinkleshine: sigh Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends. gallops on Twilight Sparkle: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony. Ironhide (G1): Hi. Twilight Sparkle: Glad you can make it like we planned. Fireman Sam: Honestly, Twilight, don't you know there is more to life than just studying? Twilight Sparkle: Not now, Sam. Come with me to the library. Connor Lacey: But, Twilight... Twilight Sparkle: I need to look on something. You can look as well. Norman Price: Fine but it better not take long. There's something we need to discuss with you. went off to the library was walking with a present in his claws when Twilight and the Irelanders burst in Twilight Sparkle: Spike? Spike! him Spike? There you are. Mandy Flood: That's gonna hurt. Helen Flood: I'll tend to him, Mandy. Mike: That's Spike you tell us about, Connor? Connor Lacey: Yes, Mike. Helen Flood: I'm terribly sorry, Spike. I don't know why Twilight was in such a rush. Spike: Thanks for patching me up. Twilight Sparkle: Quick, Spike, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies. the present on Spike's tail What's that for? Irelanders: Huh? Spike: the present from his tail Well, it was a gift for Moon Dancer, but... toy duck falls out Sulley: It's smashed now. James P Sullivan. Friends call me Sulley. Mike: Mike Wazowski. (hold his hand to shake Spike's claw) Spike: Mike's hand Spike. Mike: You're a baby dragon, are you? Spike: Yes, for now at least. Boo: Boo! Spike: Whoa! Connor Lacey: It's just Boo. A little girl we met when we went to Sulley and Mike's world. Spike: Nice to meet you, Boo. You startled me. Boo: giggles Twilight Sparkle: (seeing the present with disinterest) Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing. Spike: But we're on break. Elvis Cridlington: Yeah, can't you give that horn of yours a break? Percy: I don't think Twilight's interested in having a break, Elvis. P.I.X.A.L.: Well, not everyone is interested in other things. Spud the Scarecrow: What do you mean by that? Fireman Sam: She means that sometimes people like to stick to what they're doing. Connor Lacey: But she can't be like this all the time. uses her magic to search for the right book Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no... no, no, no! grunts Spike! Spike: (on a ladder) It's over here. pulls him and the book to the ground Wheeljack (G1): Ooh, ouch! Sarah Jones: That's gonna leave a mark. Twilight Sparkle: Ah. the other books and takes it flip through the book until.... Twilight Sparkle: Ah-ha. Elements of Harmony. See Mare in the Moon? Spike: But that's just a old pony's tale. Dilys Price: Odd. Mater: What's the story? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, it's about an evil pony. Chug: Tell us then. Twilight Sparkle: A really long time ago, right before you guys came, the princess who controlled the moon became jealous of her elder sister and turned into the evil Nightmare Moon planning to create an everlasting night. But thankfully the elder sister, my mentor Celestia, defeated her using the Elements of Harmony. But they are somehow linked to something but I can't put my hoof on what. Charlie Jones: What did the book say about the prophecy? Twilight Sparkle: That's what I'm about find out now. to the book and flips through it until... Ah-ha. Mare in the Moon. A legend from old pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest night of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about nighttime eternal! gasps Guys, do you know what this means? Connor Lacey: I don't know. What does it mean? Twilight Sparkle: It means my teacher needs to be informed this instant. Spike, take a note please, to the princess. Spike: Okey-dokey. Twilight Sparkle: My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! Spike: Hold on. Preci... preci... Twilight Sparkle: Threshold. Spike: Threh... Twilight Sparkle: Uh, brink? Station Officer Steele: Be more specific, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen! For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Spike: Twi... light... Spar... Kle. There. Finished. Twilight Sparkle: Great! Send it. Spike: Now? Twilight Sparkle: Of course! Fireman Sam: Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's like, the day after tomorrow. Twilight Sparkle: That's just it, Sam. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away! Spike: Impera... impera... Twilight Sparkle: Important! Spike: Whoa! crunch Spike: Okay, okay. on the scroll turning it into green smoke which flies through a window above Connor Lacey: Whoa. Razer: That's a new trick. Spike: There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath... Thomas: Spike is right you know. You worry too much, Twilight. Like Henry. Yuya Sakaki: Careful, Thomas. You never know who's listening. Thomas: What? Fireman Sam: Sometimes when you think someone can't hear, they actually can. Spike: I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you. Thomas: I was agreeing with you, Spike. Who can hear me? Percy: Henry. That is if he were here. Thomas: Well, he isn't so he can't hear me since he's back on Sodor, Sam. Fireman Sam: Well, then there's nothing wrong with saying it. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm not worried, Thomas. The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me. Luigi (Cars): We'II believe it when we see it. Guido: (speaks Italian) Dottie: Yeah. Spike blows out green smoke and it turns into a reply from Princess Celestia Twilight Sparkle: See? I knew she would want to take immediate action. Fireman Sam: I'm not sure. Spike: throat My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Spike: But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books! Twilight Sparkle: gasp scene changes to the gang on a cart being pulled by two Pegasus Spike: My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends! Twilight Sparkle: sigh Connor Lacey: I don't think Twilight's very happy about Princess Celestia not believing her story. Thomas: Yeah, I know what you mean, Connor. If Twilight said what is true about Nightmare Moon, then maybe we might be wrong to doubt her. Maybe we should stay on high tonight just in case if it is true. Duchess Swan: Yeah. Spike: Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return. Connor Lacey: And we'll be there to help you. James Jones: And when are you going to make friends like the princess said, Twilight? Percy: James' right, Twilight. Maybe making friends might be the answer to stop this Nightmare Moon who ever she is from bringing the eternal night. Twilight Sparkle: She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends. really?" Say Thomas' doubtful eyes Royal guards: whinnying Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, sirs. Royal guards: huffing Spike: Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about. Come on, Twilight, just try! Twilight Sparkle: Um... hello? Pinkie Pie: gasp dashes off Dash Parr: Whoa! She's even faster than I am! Mike Wazowski: You're not wrong there. Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was interesting all right. Spike and Irelanders: sigh scene changes to Sweet Apple Acres Spike: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack: Yeehaw! a pony wearing a cowgirl hat, kicks a tree then apples fall in a basket Irelanders: Wow! Thomas: Whoa! Twilight Sparkle: sigh Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle— Applejack: Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin' new friends! Twilight Sparkle: (shakes) Friends? Actually, I— Applejack: So, what can I do you for? Spike: her hoof and snickering Irelanders, Mike, Sulley, Fireman Sam, Spud, Thomas and Percy: (laughs) Twilight Sparkle: throat Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food? Applejack: We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some? Twilight Sparkle: As long as it doesn't take too long... ringing Applejack: Soup's on, everypony! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Head's up! of Applejack's family members come dashing in and bring Twilight, Spike, Thomas, Percy and the Irelanders with them Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family? Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but I really need to hurry— Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp... breath Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith. Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests. Granny Smith: snort Wha..? Soup's on? I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'... Applejack: Why, I'd say you're already part of the family! Twilight Sparkle: spit laughter Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way. Apple Bloom: Aren't you gonna stay for brunch? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do... Apple family: sighs Thomas: sternly Twilight. Fireman Sam: I'm sure a quick lunch break before we continue won't hurt. Twilight Sparkle: ...fine. Connor Lacey: Now that's what we like to hear. Apple family: cheering scene changes to the gang moving on Spike: Food's all taken care of, next is weather. Flamzer: The food Applejack's family gave us sure is good. Vortex (G1): I have to agree, Flamzer. Connor Lacey: Well, Twilight don't want to eat any more and look what it's done to her. Twilight Sparkle: Ugh... I ate too much pie... Spud the Scarecrow: Well, I eat great. Maybe next time I should get some recipe from Applejack when I next visit Sweet Apple Acres. Sulley: Well, you can never be too sure. Spike: Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds. looks up but Rainbow Dash is nowhere in sight Twilight Sparkle: Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she? Rainbow Dash appears, bumping into Twilight and knocking her into the mud Thomas: Oh. Irelanders: Ew! Twilight Sparkle: Nng. Rainbow Dash: laughter Uh, 'scuse me? sheepish laughter Twilight Sparkle: Nnnn. Rainbow Dash: laughter Lemme help you. brings a cloud over Twilight Norman Price: What are you going to do with that cloud? Rainbow Dash: Just watch. bounces on it, making it rain on Twilight and washing the mud off Norman Price: I had to ask, did I? Fireman Sam: Yes. You did, Norman. Rainbow Dash: sheepish laughter Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? zips around Twilight making her hair go all poofy Rainbow Dash: My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome. then saw Twilight's mane all poofy Rainbow Dash, Spike and Irelanders: (Laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: The one and only. Why, you heard of me? Twilight Sparkle: I heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear. sigh I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing. Danger Duck: Practicing for what? Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts! They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff! Twilight Sparkle: The Wonderbolts? Rainbow Dash: Yep! Twilight Sparkle: The most talented flyers in all of Equestria? Rainbow Dash: That's them! Twilight Sparkle: Pfft! Please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day. Rainbow Dash: Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat. Twilight Sparkle: Prove it. Dash kicks the clouds and zoom them and soon the sky is clear Rainbow Dash: of exertion Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging. Irelanders: Whoa! Mike, Sulley and Boo: Wow! Thomas: Whoa! baaing in the background as Twilight and Spike stare in disbelief Rainbow Dash: (chuckles) You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more. speeds off Spike: Wow, she's amazing! laughs Dash Parr: She's even speeder then me. Connor Lacey: We can see that, Dash. Mike Wazowski: I can't believe how wonderful she is. Tom Thomas: She's totally bonza! giggles at Twilight's poofy mane Twilight Sparkle: Rrgh. Spike: Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it! went to the town hall where the celebration's being held Spike: Decorations. Beautiful... Twilight Sparkle: Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed. Spike: Not the décor, her! see a white unicorn choose which decorations to put up Rarity: No, no, no, oh! Goodness no. checks himself over Spike: How are my spines? Are they straight? rolls her eyes and Spike looks at her Thomas: Something tells me that Spike is in love with that pony! Connor Lacey: You're not wrong there, Thomas. Fireman Sam: What do you mean Spike's in love? Thomas: Something about her made him gain feelings for her. Fireman Sam: She's a grown mare and Spike's only a baby dragon. She's too old for him. Connor Lacey: We know, Sam. But he probably doesn't know that. Twilight Sparkle: Good afternoon— Rarity: Just a moment, please! I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes! Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo— screams when she sees Twilight's mane Rarity: Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair! Rarity: Out of my hair? What about your hair?! pushes Twilight away Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Where are we going?! Help! Derek Price: Here we go again! got hearts in his eyes and uses his tail to fly as they leave Rarity puts different outfits on Twilight Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too... shiny. Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from. starts to shed a tear as Rarity pulls Twilight Sparkle: wincing I've... been sent... from Canterlot... to— Rarity: Huh? lets go sending them both flying and the Irelanders cringe as they land Rarity: Canterlot?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I... (gasps) Emeralds?! What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies! Twilight Sparkle: Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color! Sulley: Good idea. I'm not standing for her passion for fashion one minute more. Norman Price: Me neither. tiptoed away without Rarity noticing Spike: sigh outside Spike: Wasn't she wonderful? Connor Lacey: Easy there, Romeo or we all go up in steam. (looks at Thomas and Percy) Uh, no offence. Percy: None taken. Thomas: None taken. Raven Queen: Can't believe that Spike's in love with a grown mare. Lucius Best/Frozone: Yeah. Tell me about it. Fireman Sam: Anyways, let's move on. What's next, Spike? Spike: throat Oh, uh, music! It's the last one! hear birds singing and spot a yellow Pegasus pony conducting a bird choir Thomas: Who's that? Mike Wazowski: I'm not sure. But she must be very good at conducting those birds. Draculaura: Let's go meet her. Trevor Evans: Hold on. Let's listen to the birds singing first. They sound lovely. The Mask: Wow. birds sing until one of them accidentally sings off key Fluttershy: Oh my. Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir? I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off. Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three- Twilight Sparkle: Hello! Fluttershy: yelp birds scatter Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful. silence for a moment Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey and this is my team, the Irelanders. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Spud the Scarecrow: I'm Spud. I'm a scarecrow. Thomas: I'm Thomas, and my friend is called Percy. Sulley: James P Sullivan. Friends call me Sulley. Mike Wazowski: Mike Wazowski. Twilight Sparkle: What's your name? Fluttershy: quietly Um... I'm Fluttershy. Thomas: What did you say? Fluttershy: quieter Um... My name is Fluttershy. Bronwyn Jones: We didn't catch that. Sorry? Fluttershy: squeaking Dottie: I wonder what's the matter with her. Menasor (PWT): Who knows? Thomas: I think it's probably us, Dottie. She's too shy to speak to us because we're new around Equestria. Maybe we should leave her alone to continuing her teaching and go to the library. birds came back as silence have broken Twilight Sparkle: Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work! Fluttershy: squeaking Twilight Sparkle: Oookay. Connor Lacey: Uh, is there something wrong? stays silent Twilight Sparkle: Well, that was easy. Apple White: Twilight?!? then sees Spike Fluttershy: gasp A baby dragon! goes over to him, knocking Twilight over Fluttershy: Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute! Spike: Well, well, well...! Fluttershy: Oh my, he talks. I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say! lift Spike onto her back Twilight Sparkle: Well, in that case we'd better be going. Fluttershy: Wait, wait! What's his name? Spike: I'm Spike. Fluttershy: Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about? Spike: Well, what do you wanna know? Fluttershy: Absolutely everything. Twilight Sparkle: groan Spike: Well... I started out as a cute little purple and green egg... on Spike: ...and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today. Fluttershy: Oh, yes, please! Twilight stops and turns Twilight Sparkle: I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep. Spike: No I don't— whoa! bump him off her back Twilight Sparkle: Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance! Fluttershy: Poor thing, you simply must get into bed... flew inside but Twilight push her away Twilight Sparkle: Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night! shuts the door in Fluttershy's face Spike: Huh. Rude much? Mike Flood: Yeah. That wasn't a nice thing to do. Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, fellas, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light? the lights turn on to reveal dozens of ponies in the room Ponies: Surprise! got surprised as a kazoo blows Twilight Sparkle: groan Pinkie Pie appears Pinkie Pie: Surprise! whistle blows Sulley: Hey, you're that same pink pony we saw earlier today. Pinkie Pie: Of course I am. Slash: Who are you? Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh? Twilight Sparkle: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet. Pinkie Pie: Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring! Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all gasp, remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know everypony, and I mean everypony in Ponyville! Twilight Sparkle: groan The Mask: Pinkie sure talks a lot! She's is one taco short of a combination plate. Pinkie Pie: And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went gasp! I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends! other four ponies arrive Twilight's cheeks turn red Applejack: Are you all right, sugarcube? jumps up, mane and tail gone orange and zoom off Pinkie Pie: Aww, she's so happy she's crying! Percy: I wonder what was that she drank? holds up a bottle of hot sauce Spike: "Hot sauce". make Spike pour it onto some cupcakes and eat one Pinkie Pie: Ooh... mouth full What? It's good! other ponies look at her Twilight is in bed as party music is heard in the background enters Spike: Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play? Twilight Sparkle: No! All the ponies in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?! Spike: It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! Twilight Sparkle: imitates Spike You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party! closes, music stops Connor Lacey: Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: No. I'm not alright, Connor. I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony but, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from it! Penny Morris: Twilight, you've got to understand it's more important to socialize and make friends rather than study all the time. Ash Ketchum: Yeah. You can't spend all your time studying. rolls over then saw the moon with Nightmare Moon's head on it with four stars approaching it and brings out her book with the same image Twilight Sparkle: "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night." Thomas: Cheer up, Twilight. I'm sure that that legend said in the book can't be true. As I say some legend maybe true and some legend maybe not. I sometimes think some things might be true. Percy: (giggles) Especially the time you thought I was the ghost train. Thomas: Oh, very funny, Percy. But I was only pretended to be scared. I knew it was you really covered in white lime. Fireman Sam: What do you mean Thomas thought you were the ghost train, Percy? Percy: Well, a long time ago, right before you returned to Sodor, I told Thomas and Toby about a ghost my driver had seen. But Thomas thought I was being silly. When my driver told me that the ghost he'd seen was a pretend one on TV, I was disappointed. But one night, I ran into a cart of lime that had been left on the track and got covered in it. When I met Toby, we planned to scare Thomas by pretending I was a ghost. Toby told Thomas about it but he just thought he was being ridiculous. Then I came up behind and do a ghostly voice which made Thomas feel scared and rush out of the shed. Connor Lacey: So what happened after that, Percy? Percy: Well a year later, I was teasing Thomas about that night. But he claimed to have pretended to be scared and known it was me all along. Then I got stuck in a siding due to some jammed points and I have to spend the night there. Then all of a sudden, Thomas came chuffing by with the Chinese Dragon. Brock: Chinese Dragon? Thomas: For our carnival. It's only made out of paper. James Jones: So, it's not real or scary? Percy: No. But I thought it was. Kim Possible: Sounds like you two have doing a lot of pranking. Thomas and Percy: That we do, Kim. (laughs) Sulley: Yeah. Twilight Sparkle: I hope you're right, Thomas... I hope it really is just an old pony tale... comes back Spike: C'mon, everyone, it's time to watch the sunrise! everyone heads to the town hall Misty: Never thought there'II be a lot of ponies here tonight. Melody: Me neither. Pinkie Pie: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited— well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went gasp but I mean really, who can top that? Mare appears Mayor Mare: Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration! cheering look out the window and saw the stars and the moon Mayor Mare: In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria... Fluttershy: Ready? Mayor Mare: ...Princess Celestia! opens the curtains but Celestia's not there Rarity: Huh? Poppy O'Hair: Um, wasn't Princess Celestia supposed to make her appearance? Dash: I don't understand. Ash Ketchum: This is weird. Twilight Sparkle: This can't be good. Mayor Mare: Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding? steps forward and looks out over the crowd Rarity: She's gone! gasping Irelanders, Thomas, Percy, Mike and Sulley: What?! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, she's good. Yaaa! smoke appears on the balcony gasping Twilight Sparkle: Oh no... Moon appears Twilight Sparkle: Nightmare Moon. Irelanders, Mike, Sulley, Thomas and Percy: gasps faints Derek Price: The legend of Nightmare Moon is true. She's really real. Thomas: We're ever so sorry for doubting you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, guys. Nightmare Moon: Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces. Rainbow Dash: What did you do with our Princess?! stops her by holding her tail in her mouth Applejack: muffled Whoa there, Nelly... Nightmare Moon: chuckle Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am? Pinkie Pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty— shoves an apple in her mouth Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs? Twilight Sparkle: I did. And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon! Ponies: gasps Nightmare Moon: Well well well, somepony who remembers me. Male voice: And me too! turns to see Zarc in the doorway Yumi: Zarc! Percy: You know that guy? Yumi: Yeah. That's Zarc also known as the Demon Duelist. Thomas: Cinders and ashes. A enemy of yours, Connor? Connor Lacey: An enemy of Yumi's to be exact. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What are you doing here, Zarc? Zarc: Isn't it obvious, my dear Elastigirl? onto the balcony where Nightmare Moon is I'm helping Nightmare Moon. Connor Lacey: How did...? Zarc: We become allies? Well, it's quite simple, I used my powers to help her escape. Raven Queen: But legend said that on the thousand day of the summer, the stars will aim her escape. How do you know about it and help her? Zarc: She and I spoke telepathically and she and I made a deal. I help her escape, she helps me get my revenge on you. Irelanders gasp Zarc: Yep. I see you got some new friends I see. look at Thomas, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Mike and Sulley Zarc: Two little tank engines, a unicorn pony, a baby dragon, a small orb shaped monster and a big blue furry monster. glare except Spike who's still fainted Fireman Sam: That's just not right. Spud the Scarecrow: Yeah. And it's not funny either. Frankie Stein: Yeah. Zarc: Anyways, you must also know why Nightmare Moon and I are here. Twilight Sparkle: You're here to... To... gulps Nightmare Moon: chuckle Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the night will last Zarc forever! duo laugh evilly as Nightmare Moon's hair and tail spirals into a vortex and lightning crackles as the Irelanders and Twilight look on Moon continues to laugh with Zarc Mayor Mare: Seize her! Only she knows where the Princess is! Nightmare Moon: Stand back, you foals! laughs Moon's eyes turn white as she zaps the pegasus guards with lightning whilst continuing to laugh with Zarc, who jumps on her back and they fly out of the hall, ponies scattering and screaming in terror as they pass. Rainbow Dash frees herself from Applejack's grip and chases after them Applejack: Ergh... Rainbow Dash: Come back here! they've already gone Rainbow Dash: Nighttime? Forever? then spots the Irelanders, Twilight, Spike, Mike, Sulley, Thomas and Percy running and puffing out of the hall Brock: Quick, we gotta get back to the library. Rainbow Dash: Where they're going? scene changes to Spike asleep in a basket but then jolts awake Spike: Uh... We gotta stop Nightmare!... falls back to sleep Twilight Sparkle: You've been up all night, Spike. You are a baby dragon after all. turns off the light. In the main library room Twilight Sparkle: Elements, elements, elements... Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony? Dash appears Rainbow Dash: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you and your friends a spy? Whoa! pulls her away Applejack: Simmer down, Sally. They ain't no spy. But they sure knows what's going on. Don't you, fellas? Apple White: Well...... looks at Twilight Connor Lacey: You better tell them everything. Twilight Sparkle: I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them; I don't even know what they do! Pinkie Pie: "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." Twilight Sparkle: How did you find that?! Pinkie Pie: voice It was under "E"! Twilight Sparkle: Oh. There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said, the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. Moon and Zarc appear and listen in on their conversation Misty: And where does it say about where they are now? Twilight Sparkle: It is located in what is now-- Everypony: The Everfree Forest! are seen standing before the big forest Thomas: Fenders and fireboxes! What a scary place. James Jones: I don't like this one bit, Uncle Sam. Fireman Sam: It's okay, James. The sooner we find those Elements of Harmony the better. Ron Stoppable: So how are we gonna this castle in a forest like this? Connor Lacey: By using everything we can. Norman Price: But it's dark. Cruz Ramirez: Don't worry, we've got lights. Ash Ketchum: Besides, we have to find those Elements or night will rule forever. Sulley: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: Whee! Let's go! Twilight Sparkle: Not so fast. Look, I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own. Station Officer Steele: No, Twilight! You can't go there by yourself. We don't even know what's in that forest. Applejack: Steele's right, sugarcube. We sure ain't lettin' any friend of ours go into that creepy place alone. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple. Everypony: hmph Pinkie Pie: Especially if there's candy apples in there. What? Those things are good. Twilight Sparkle: sigh head off, Rarity staying still Slash: So, none of you ponies have ever been here before? Rarity: Ugh, heavens no! Just look at it - it's dreadful. Applejack: And it ain't natural. Thomas: Oh my. This is a strange place. Percy: Trembling tracks! I've never seen anything like this before. Applejack: Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria. Moon's mist form went into a cliff Sparky: What does that supposed to mean? Rainbow Dash: Nopony knows. You know why? Applejack: Rainbow, quit it. Rainbow Dash: 'cause everypony who's ever come in has never come out! cliff crumbles and everyone but the two Pegasi falls All: Whoa! Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! Quick! Fluttershy: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness. others continue falling Connor Lacey: Twilight! Dash and Fluttershy grab Pinkie and Rarity grab a twig with her mouth when she saw Twilight and the others falling towards the edge of the cliff, she lets go Norman Price: Look at the biceps on that boy. Connor Lacey: Thanks! Applejack: Hold on! I'm a-comin'! Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! What do we do? thinks then... Applejack: Let go. Twilight Sparkle: Are you crazy? Applejack: No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe. Twilight Sparkle: That's not true! Applejack: Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe. do so and are caught by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash Twilight Sparkle and Irelanders: Yaaah! Phew-wah! drop but are soon back to floating safely Fluttershy: Sorry fellas. I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two. cliffs jumps to the ground Ash Ketchum: We're OK. Applejack was telling the truth. Fireman Sam: Well, this is not usually the way to rescue someone but I suppose we're alright. Raven Queen: Yeah. Thomas: Hooray and hurrah! Moon's mist form sees this and flew over to a creature and struck it's paw and it roared in pain Rainbow Dash: And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, whoosh... Me and Fluttershy loop-de-loop around and WHAM! Caught you and your friends right in the nick of time. Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Rainbow, we were there, and I'm very grateful, but we gotta- (gasps) see a manticore ahead Thomas: Ahh! what's that? Twilight Sparkle: A manticore! Manny Roar: roar Irelanders: gasp Twilight Sparkle: We've gotta get past him! Spud the Scarecrow: Show him what you're made of, Connor. nods and turns into Tigatron Mike Wazowski: How.... Frozone: Ultimatrix. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Fight now, talk later. begin fight the manticore kick the beast Rarity: Take that, you ruffian! it roars at her, making her mane go up Rarity: My hair! Woop-- Fluttershy: Wait. it's Applejack's turn, riding the Manticore Applejack: YEE-HAW! Git along, little dogie. Fluttershy: Wait. throws her off Applejack: Whoa! All yours, partner. Rainbow Dash: I'm on it. Fluttershy: Wait! zips around the Manticore but it blows her away Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! Irelanders: (gasp) Norman Price: Why that no good lion scorpion freak! Casey Jones: Let's take him on all at once! ponies trotted and snorts at the manticore and charge at it until Fluttershy cuts them off Fluttershy: WAIT! stops approaches the manticore which roars Fluttershy: Shhh... It's okay. manticore turns his paw over revealing a purple thorn Fluttershy: Oh, you poor, poor little baby. James Jones: (scared) Little? You don't think he'll attacked her the minute she pulls it out, do you? Connor Lacey: We'll just have to wait and see. Fluttershy: Now this might hurt for just a second. pulls the thorn out and the manticore roars Irelanders, Thomas, Percy, Mike and Sulley: (gasps) Everyone: Fluttershy! manticore licks Fluttershy's mane Fluttershy: giggles Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are. Irelanders, Ash, Thomas, Percy, Sulley and Mike went past the Manticore Twilight Sparkle: How did you know about the thorn? Fluttershy: I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness. thorn turns into Nightmare Moon's mist form and zooms of into the forest Rarity: No. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. forest grew darker The Mask: Like that, you mean? Rarity: Well, I didn't mean that literally. Twilight Sparkle: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it. Rarity: I didn't see you there, my apologies. Rainbow Dash: Right here... guh... Moon's mist form went into the trees and made scary faces appear on them Thomas: I can't seem to see where I'm going and mine and Percy's lamps are off. Maybe we should stop and light our lamps first before we carry on. Percy: Good idea, Thomas. James Jones: I don't like the dark. Connor Lacey: It's okay, James. I've got your hand. holds it James Jones: Thanks, Connor. Mike Wazowski: I'II climb up this tree so I can see that castle from up there. climbs up Sulley: Careful, Mike. Brock: Since when can he climb a tree? Sulley: It's a skill he learned. Pikachu: Pika. Mike Flood: Still can't believe he has the same name as me. Sally: You'll get used to it. Ishani: Just like James got used to the fact that a engine has the same name as him. Tip: But we'll use Wazowski's full name. Dash: We'II make sure it won't be confusing with Mike Flood's name. Melody: And next time we're back on Sodor, we'll be sure to use James' full name. nods in agreement Mike Wazowski: Can't see the castle from her. I better get back down. began to get down but slips and roll down the tree, bump into Violet and they both rolled along until they stop and land on each other Irelanders: Ooh! Mike Wazowski: Good. I'm still in one piece. Violet Parr: Get off me! Mike off Mike Wazowski: on his bottom You're welcome! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Are you okay, Vi? Violet Parr: I'm fine, mom. Sulley: Looks like you rolled like a ball, eh, Mike? (laughs with Boo and the Irelanders) Mike Wazowski: Oh, ha-ha, very funny. Applejack: Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin'. Thomas: Don't worry. I'm putting my lamp on now. turns it on, revealing mud Fluttershy: scream Applejack: It's just mud. a tree with a scary face appears Applejack: Aah! Irelanders, Thomas, Mike, Percy and Sulley: Aah! trees growl at them The Mane 6: (scream) then they heard Pinkie laughing and sees her making funny faces and laughing in front of one of the trees Everyone: Huh? Pinkie Pie: (Laughing Bleh. Ooo! noises Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run! Connor Lacey: That monster will eat you alive any minute now! Pinkie Pie: Oh fellas, don't you see? song Giggle at the Ghosty starts playing : Pie :: When I was a little filly and the sun was going down... : Twilight Sparkle: Tell me she's not... : Pie :: The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown... : Rarity: She is. : Pie :: I'd hide under my pillow :: From what I thought I saw :: But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way :: To deal with fears at all : Rainbow Dash: Then what is? : Pie :: She said, "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall :: Learn to face your fears :: You'll see that they can't hurt you :: Just laugh to make them disappear." : Ha! Ha! Ha! :: scary face vanishes :: Irelanders: Whoa! :: Thomas: Whoa! ::: Ponies: gasp ::: Pie :::: So, giggle at the ghostly :::: Guffaw at the grossly :::: Crack up at the creepy :::: Whoop it up with the weepy :::: Chortle at the kooky :::: Snortle at the spooky :::: And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh... : Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuugh! : the scary faces vanish as the friends all laugh : Ponies, The Irelanders, Thomas, Percy, Mike and Sulley: (laugh) : song ends : moves on as they laugh til they stop at a river : Pinkie Pie: How are we gonna cross this? : hear sudden crying : Pinkie Pie: Huh? : Misty: What's that noise? : Mandy Flood: It sounds so sad. : Thomas: It seems to be coming from over there. Let's go have a look. : head towards the noise and see a sea serpent crying : Steven Magnet: sobbing What a world, what a world. : Twilight Sparkle: Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying? : Steven Magnet: Well, I don't know. I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off, and now I look simply horrid. wails : Charlie Jones: Head's up! : get splashed : Irelanders: (spitting out water) : Rainbow Dash: Oh, give me a break. : Applejack: That's what all the fuss is about? :::: Rarity: Why, of course it is. How can you be so insensitive? Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales. :::: Steven Magnet: sniffs I know. :::: Rarity: And your expertly coiffed mane. :::: Steven Magnet: Oh, I know, I know. :::: Rarity: Your fabulous manicure. :::: Steven Magnet: gasp It's so true! :::: Rarity: All ruined without your beautiful mustache. :::: Steven Magnet: It's true, I'm hideous! :::: Rarity: I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected. :::: grabs a scale :::: Steven Magnet: yelp What did you do that for? :::: Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, what are you- :::: Applejack and Pinkie gasps when Rarity cut something :::: Irelanders, Mike, Sulley, Thomas and Percy: (gasp) :::: Steven Magnet: moans :::: sticks the scale back on and uses her magic to levitate her tail, making a new mustache for Steven :::: Steven Magnet: Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful. :::: Rarity: You look smashing. :::: Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail... :::: Dilys Price: You can't just risk your own fabulosity. :::: Rarity: Oh. It's fine, my dears. Short tails are in this season. Besides, it'll grow back. :::: Rainbow Dash: So would the mustache. :::: Thomas: Everyone look. The river has settled down. :::: Twilight Sparkle: gasp We can cross now. Let's go. Ah! :::: lifts her up :::: Steven Magnet: Allow me. :::: stretches his coils and the ponies and Irelanders went across the river :::: :::: :::: ::::